


Helping Out

by petofi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, No Sex, Omega Original Percival Graves, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petofi/pseuds/petofi
Summary: “Mr. Graves,” the nurse beseeched as she finally reached them, “You can’t just leave the hospital ward. It will take time for the effects of Grindelwald’s heat spell to wear off even with the antidote. You’ll be in heat for another three days at least.” She paused knowing that Graves would not like her next words. “Right now you are incredibly vulnerable. If you don’t have or want a mate then you’ll be safer in the hospital.”“Scamander won’t take advantage,” Graves was very sure of his words, as sure as a slightly delirious man could be. The nurse regarded Newt dubiously.“Um... I wouldn’t, actually.” He stumbled as Graves tugged him closer and hugged his arm tightly.





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, hurt/comfort is my thing. But just between you and me, I may have a secret Omega Graves kink. Shhhhhh. 
> 
> **Original Prompt from the kink meme:**  
>  Original!Graves is an omega. It's not a secret or anything, but a lot of people assume he's an Alpha/Beta because he uses suppressants (he has an important job, and no time for heats, thankyouverymuch), and because of his controlled, dominant personality. After the whole mess with Grindelwald, Graves is found, and he's in heat (on top of everything else), and it's not going away because reasons (Grindelwald did something? Magic?). Graves, who at that point doesn't really trust the people he works with (they didn't even realize he was gone!), asks Alpha!Newt for help him for reasons (Graves is friends with Newt's brother and knows Newt can be trusted? He thinks Newt's a neutral party and won't take advantage of him to advance his position? Newt helped alive!Credence, whom Graves was trying to take care of before getting kidnappend?) Whether or not/how Newt helps (sex? rare magical best ingredient? back rubs?) is also up to you, but both parties fully consent to it.

It was just under a week since Newt had arrived in New York City. It had been quite an eventful trip since then. He’d chased nifflers and occamies, made some friends and some enemies, saved the magical United States from being exposed by Gellert Grindelwald in disguise, released Frank onto his home soil, and invested in a start-up bakery venture. All in all it could be considered a successful week.

The real Percival Graves was found the day after his imposter was revealed. Newt had not been present, but the gossip mill was churning out accounts of his scandalous rescue. It was a shock to most people that Graves was an omega. He just didn’t seem the type. It was said that when he was found he was in heat. He had most likely been in heat during those few days that Grindelwald had impersonated him. Eloise from the Spell Patents office said that Judy in Human Resources heard that Mr. Graves had been so desperate in his heat that he had bared himself to the alphas in his rescue party and put on such a wanton display that his own aurors almost lost control of themselves. 

And to be unmated at his age? Oh, the secretaries shook their heads and tsked as they slotted new paper into their typewriters. Such a handsome man. And so successful. Surely if more people had realized he was an omega he would have gotten many more offers for a mate. They didn’t doubt that he would still receive offers after the scandal died down, but now he was passed his prime and his more fertile years were long gone. He could no longer afford to be picky in his mating choices. 

Newt wasn’t looking for the gossip but it got flung his way as he walked through MACUSA on his way to the DMLE. It seemed a bit rude to be talking about a man in such a way, especially in his own workplace. And most especially where strangers such as Newt might be passing by. Already he had gotten far more information than he was seeking. He had merely wanted to stop by Tina’s desk before he caught his boat back to England, say goodbye (maybe ask if he could write to her or see her again) and ask how Mr. Graves was doing. 

“Mr. Graves!”

Newt’s head snapped up at the hissed shout. He turned toward the source of the noise and saw Percival Graves himself unsteadily making his way in Newt’s direction. He was coming up from one of the smaller passages that branched off the main hallway. A harried looking woman in a nurse’s uniform seemed to be chasing him. It was she who had called out and Newt realized that she was trying to keep Mr. Graves from exiting the small hallway to reveal himself to the much more public one. Alas, he had a head start and when he glanced up and noticed Newt he propelled himself forward with more speed.

“Scamander!” Graves’ voice was hoarse and breathy. He attracted the attention of the others in the hall as he stumbled to Newt and latched onto his arm. Graves looked both terrible and desirable at the same time. No small feat. His eyes were ringed with deep shadows and his limbs trembled, but he was flushed and breathing heavily with heat lust. He had made some attempt at dressing before executing his badly planned escape from the hospital ward, but his waistcoat hung open and the top button of his shirt was undone. 

“Thank Merlin, Scamander,” Graves said. With his escape foiled he was now looking for rescue. Anything would be better than being locked up in that little hospital room waiting for the impersonal nurses to occasionally enter and sigh at him. He gripped onto Newt’s arm tenaciously as if afraid of being forcibly pulled away. Luckily Newt didn’t bruise easily or he would have finger shaped marks up his forearm for days.

“Mr. Graves,” the nurse beseeched as she finally reached them, “You can’t just leave the hospital ward. It will take time for the effects of Grindelwald’s heat spell to wear off even with the antidote. You’ll be in heat for another three days at least.” She paused knowing that Graves would not like her next words. “Right now you are incredibly vulnerable. If you don’t have or want a mate then you’ll be safer in the hospital.”

“Scamander won’t take advantage,” Graves was very sure of his words, as sure as a slightly delirious man could be. The nurse regarded Newt dubiously.

“Um... I wouldn’t, actually.” He stumbled as Graves tugged him closer and hugged his arm tightly. Newt could feel the warmth radiating from the other man’s skin. He could feel the staccato of his heart as Graves clasped Newt’s bicep to his chest. The proximity to an omega in heat made Newt’s heart speed up a bit as well. He attempted to pull away. He wouldn’t take advantage, but that didn’t mean his body didn’t want to take advantage. 

“Mr. Graves, for your personal safety I highly recommend -“

“Scamander,” Graves growled his decision at the nurse. He gave the woman a glare before he pressed his face into Newt’s neck.

“I don’t mind,” Newt told her as he tried to tilt his head away from the wizard nuzzling aggressively at the scent glands below his ear. With his free hand he pressed against Graves’ upper chest in an attempt to hold him back. Graves stopped nuzzling and rested his forehead against Newt’s shoulder. He was suddenly still.

“You’re not Theseus,” he said quietly.

“No. I’m Newt.” 

“You smell like... but it’s different.” Graves sounded uncertain now, maybe a bit disappointed. He raised his head to peer at Newt’s face. 

“Theseus isn’t here.” Newt kept his tone gentle. Graves blinked at him. “Would you still like me to care for you?”

“I don’t want to be in the hospital,” Graves sighed and pressed against Newt once more. Newt took that as an affirmative answer to his question. He looked at the disgruntled nurse. She narrowed her eyes at him, but launched into an explanation of Graves’ condition and what Newt should expect over the next few days. 

“He’s been on suppressants so long that this heat will most likely be painful. It’s his first in many years and it was induced through a spell. We’ve already tried different medications but he hasn’t reacted well to anything. It’s best to keep him calm and isolated. He’ll be feverish so make sure he gets plenty of fluids. Don’t worry if he won’t eat anything, just keep him hydrated...”

By the time the nurse was finished Graves had wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist and buried his face in Newt’s neck as if he planned to stay there. Despite this being the wrong Scamander he automatically trusted Newt by his association with Theseus. They smelled similarly of kindness and strength. Newt’s scent had a touch more wildness to it, a bit more tang than sweetness. The alpha scent soothed his heat hungry body and his trust in Newt’s good intentions allowed him to feel secure in the man’s arms. 

Newt felt awkward, but he allowed Graves to lean into him. The omega’s heavy breaths were hot against his collar. His skin was damp with sweat. Graves’ scent was strong and caught the attention of passing alphas. They stopped and sniffed despite the fact that Newt obviously had first claim. Many moved on after satisfying their curiosity. To those who lingered the nurse scowled her displeasure and made such a ferocious face that they backed off at the sight. 

“Right, yes,” Newt nodded to the nurse. She was reluctant to give up her patient, but Graves was obviously determined to cling to Newt rather than go with her so she had little choice. Trying to ignore the woman’s continued scrutiny Newt turned to the omega now in his care. He wrapped an arm around the man’s back to support him and turned him in the direction of the DMLE. Graves was reluctant to let go of Newt, but he loosened his hold and stumbled along beside him. 

“We’ll get you home soon,” Newt murmured. He ignored the attention they drew and tried to shield Mr. Graves from the blatant staring. “First I need to see Tina and then I’ll get you settled on the bed in my case for the time being.”

Their progress was slow and by the time they stopped in front of Tina’s desk Graves was completely worn down. He shook and gripped at Newt in agitation as the ache and lust of the heat burned more strongly within him. Tina was quick to stand and offer her chair, but Graves shook his head and leaned further into Newt’s chest. He hid his face against Newt, half aware of the auror department surrounding him, but feeling too ill to keep up his tough persona even in their presence. The small whine he emitted had all the aurors looking up in shock. Newt rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Could you watch my case, please?” he asked Tina. He handed the suitcase over as Tina nodded. 

“What happened?”

“I was coming to say goodbye, but I got waylaid. It seems my stay here has been extended a few days. At least until Mr. Graves is feeling more himself again.”

Tina was wide-eyed as she watched her boss tremble in Newt’s arms. Meanwhile Graves groaned and began unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. “Too damn hot.”

“No, no,” Newt quickly stilled his fingers with his own. “None of that. Clothes stay on.”

“Too hot!” Graves complained again. He shifted in discomfort and pressed his nose into Newt’s neck to breath in his alpha scent.

“Newt,” Tina lowered her voice. “He’s producing slick. It’s starting to show.”

“Right,” Newt said. “Time to get in the case.”

Tina set the case by her desk and helped Newt maneuver Graves into it. As Graves turned away Newt saw the growing spot of slick on the seat of his trousers. He quickly followed Graves into the case.

“I’ll keep it with me,” Tina promised before Newt disappeared down the ladder and closed himself inside. Graves stood at the bottom of the ladder and grabbed Newt as soon as he was within reach. 

“Okay, into the bed,” Newt felt as if he were herding one of his injured creatures and fell into the caretaking role easily. When Graves collapsed on the small bed he pulled Newt down with him. Newt had until this point remained entirely in control of himself. Omegas weren’t exactly his type, despite his being an alpha. (He preferred the more independent betas.) The omegas he met tended to put on a show of wide-eyed innocence and seductive vulnerability. However, Graves was completely deviating from the usual script as he boldly rubbed against Newt and tried to crawl on top of him. Newt felt the stirring of lust that any attractive man or woman might cause. He willed his arousal away as he tried to get up.

“No, no! Don’t leave!” Graves grabbed at him, but Newt broke free. He jumped off the bed and managed to take a few steps before he felt the tug of magic on the back of his coat. He was lifted off the ground and pulled backwards. The impact with the mattress was more shocking than painful, but it allowed Graves the time to scrabble onto his lap again. 

“We’re not doing this. We’re not mating. And we’re not sneak-attacking people with wandless magic,” Newt told him sternly. He forcibly pushed Graves away. “You’re very aggressive for an omega.” 

“Don’t leave me,” Graves growled, but with less force this time. He didn’t want to be alone. He just couldn’t manage this heat alone. He held himself back, but Newt could see the tremors that ran down his spine and through his arms. With a sigh Newt sat himself properly on the bed and then hauled Graves to his chest. 

“We’re going to sit like this for now,” Newt said. Graves may or may not have heard or understood him, but the man did settle into the hold. With his back to Newt’s chest he dropped his head backward onto Newt’s shoulder then turned his face into his neck. Newt rubbed at his neck in an attempt to release more of his scent for Graves to breathe in.

“Does the scent of an alpha help?” he asked. Graves gave an affirmative grunt. Then mumbled something about being left alone in the hospital. That would explain the clinginess, Newt thought. The nurse had mentioned keeping Graves isolated despite that what he really wanted was the contact comfort of another person. Newt sighed and rubbed at Graves’ back in resignation. He wasn’t exactly comfortable. The sweaty heat coming off of the omega’s skin made everything feel too hot and sticky even though he kept his workshop relatively cool.

They sat on the bed for far longer than Newt anticipated and he was soon bored. He had hoped to put Graves to bed and then get some work done, but instead it seemed that his patient needed constant attention. Graves fidgeted, he curled and uncurled, he rubbed against Newt’s neck and chest, he made small sounds of both arousal and distress. But he wouldn’t allow Newt to move. Every time Newt shifted he was stopped by a sad whine and a sudden strong grip on his arm.

The nurse had said to keep Graves calm, so that’s what Newt tried to do. He talked about his creatures, he rubbed his hand down Graves’ arm and stroked his hair, he sang bawdy songs (which Frank had liked), he sang lullabies (the mooncalves’ favorites), he cast spells that made colored lights dance (the niffler loved that trick). None of this quelled Graves’ agitation. Finally Newt had to admit that this wasn’t one of his creatures, this was a person. And Newt didn’t know much about how to deal with people.

“Would you like to sleep for a while?” Newt asked. If he could get Graves to sleep maybe he could get some work done. “I promise to stay right here.”

“Can’t sleep. So tired,” Graves grumbled. “But it hurts. And it’s hot. Can you make it stop?”

“I’m not sure how - Oh!“

Newt yelped in surprise when Graves suddenly caught his hand and pressed it to the front of his trousers. He felt the straining hardness there and snatched his hand away. Graves whined as Newt abruptly pushed himself off the bed.

“We’re not doing that,” Newt told him again. “We haven’t negotiated any boundaries for this heat so I prefer to draw a strict line at anything sex related.”

“But it hurts. It hurts. I need an alpha,” Graves pleaded. His entire body ached and a hollow need burned low in his belly. 

“I’m here for you,” Newt told him gently. He stroked Graves’ sweaty hair away from his face. “But right now I can’t trust you to make decisions you won’t regret. How about I give you a moment to yourself while I check in with Tina?”

“Noooo...” Graves moaned unhappily. Without an alpha beside him it only made the ache worse. “No mating. Just relief.”

“You can give yourself relief. Undo your trousers,” Newt instructed soothingly and was grateful when Graves began to comply. He awkwardly pushed his trousers down his thighs and palmed himself. “That’s right... Now I’m sure you know how to do this so I’ll just pop off to talk to Tina and come right back to help you clean up.”

“Don’t leave.” 

“I’ll be right back.” 

Newt darted up the ladder hoping that Graves was too distracted to stop him with wandless magic. When he felt the tug on the back of his coat he quickly shucked it off his arms and let it drop to the floor. Behind him Graves let loose a frustrated whine. He ignored the pleas that followed him up that ladder and knocked at the top of his case to give Tina a warning. When he flung the lid open and suddenly breathed in fresh air, he realized how stuffy his workshop had become with the scent of omega lust and desperation. He climbed out to survey his location. Still in the DMLE. Tina sat at her desk and looked at Newt with an expression he couldn’t read, but was sure he didn’t like.

“What have you been doing?” she hissed at him. Her fountain pen was still pressed to her report and blobbing all over her neat letters. 

“Mercy Lewis, Scamander!” the auror at a neighboring desk wrinkled her nose in disgust. “You’re a mess!”

“You weren’t supposed to mate with the Director,” Tina’s tone was icy. 

“I haven’t!” Newt was insulted that she would think that. Then a glance down at himself revealed why she might think that. His coat was missing and his clothes were rumpled from being picked at by Graves’ clumsy fingers. One of his waistcoat buttons was undone. With a grimace he noticed a wet patch of slick on his thigh from having Graves sit pressed against him. Plus, he did indeed stink of sweat, slick and the strong aroma of his alpha scent mixing with an omega’s. He glared at Tina. “I’ve been a perfect gentleman. It’s your director who is getting handsy.”

The cackle from one of the nearby aurors made Newt blush, but he held his ground. He was happy to help out, but this is not what he thought he was signing up for. He’d always been told that omegas were far more docile. He had expected Graves to submit to his efforts at care and comfort much more meekly and without so many arguments. Instead, caring for Graves was turning out to be more work and more trouble than Newt’s most difficult of creatures. The next few days were going to be much more exhausting than he had anticipated.

“I don’t think this is going well,” he admitted. The surrounding aurors put on sympathetic expressions. Tina sighed as she crumpled up her ruined report and tossed it in the waste bin. 

“I’m a beta,” she said. “I don’t have any advice for you except don’t mate with him.”

“Harper’s mated,” someone offered loudly. They all turned to stare at Harper, who began to fidget under all the attention. 

“Um...”

As Newt eagerly approached Harper’s desk, the auror recoiled a bit. Harper held up a hand to stop him from getting any closer.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Scamander,” he said politely. “but your scent is a bit overpowering right now. I don’t like alpha scents that aren’t my mate’s.”

“Oh!” Newt’s eyes lit up. “You’re omega! This is perfect. Can you tell me how to calm Mr. Graves?”

Harper shifted uncomfortably but the desperate hope on Newt’s face made him sigh and offer what help he could. 

“Well, sex does work best,” Harper blushed at the admission. This was a topic no one talked about. It was too intimate and totally inappropriate for the workplace. He kept his voice low, but all the aurors leaned closer in fascination. “But the most important thing is to make him comfortable. He’s going to be hot and sweaty and he’s probably... um... producing slick, maybe overproducing it as his body gets desperate for an alpha. All that’s going to make him feel disgusting. He’s also going to hate feeling like he can’t control himself. Heats aren’t any fun. I mean, the sex is a great distraction, but sometimes you just end up feeling helpless and used at the end of it.”

They were all silent and thoughtful as Harper finished his eye opening little speech. 

“Does it normally hurt?” Newt asked.

“Not usually. Even without a mate you can... uh...” Harper waved his hand. “...relieve the pressure. Sometimes my muscles or joints ache from the fever.”

“What if it does hurt the omega?”

Harper shrugged. “Then something’s wrong. Or in this case, it’s probably because it’s a spell induced heat. I’ve heard that those are twice as bad. Think of how you feel when you’re really sick. You’re dizzy and nauseous and hot even though you’re shivering and you’re just so, so tired and achy. That’s how an omega heat feels.”

“I never thought about it like that,” someone admitted quietly.

“There’s a reason a lot of us go on suppressants even when mated,” Harper said with a grimace. He looked at Newt. “I hope that helps.”

For a long moment Newt just stood and considered what Harper had said. He had been trying to comfort Graves, but that would not necessarily make the man comfortable. He would have to rethink his strategy.

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Harper.” He opened his case and descended once more into the pheoremone heavy workshop. The scent was cloying now that Newt had breathed in some fresh air. 

Graves was curled on the bed looking even more miserable than before. Over the past few days his body had climaxed more out of a sense of duty than of pleasure. And soon without any stimulation his arousal would return. The cycle would repeat. He hid his face in the pillow as Newt came down the ladder. His skin shone with a layer of sweat. His clothing was soaked and sticking to him obscenely. The back of his undershorts and thighs were covered in slick, while the front was sticky with semen. He had managed to pull down his trousers, but not his underwear before stroking himself to a release. Now his trousers were twisted under his knees because he had been unable to kick them off while still wearing his boots. Generally an omega in such a vulnerable, sex-addled state was meant to be enticing, but with a new understanding about the man’s predicament, Newt just felt terrible as he took in this sight. 

“Oh you poor thing.” Newt rushed over to remove Graves’ boots. “I’m back now. And I promise to do better.” He untangled the trousers and pulled them off. In shame Graves pulled his knees up to better hide the mess of fluids he was covered in. Newt summoned a glass of water and gently coaxed him to drink some. “Did it help you feel a bit better at least?”

When Graves started to cry Newt knew he was already breaking his promise to do better. He quickly sat on the bed and pulled Graves onto his lap. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t cry,” he begged as he manically stroked a hand through Graves’ greasy hair. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“I’m hot and it hurts and I’m so tired,” Graves voice was small and tight through his tears. “I want to sleep.”

“You haven’t slept in days, have you?” Newt murmured sympathetically. No wonder the man was at a breaking point. He probably hadn’t had a proper sleep since the heat started a week ago. 

“Please, make it stop hurting.” Graves begged between sobs. “Please. I just want it to stop.” 

“I don’t think I can stop it,” Newt told him apologetically. He gathered more of Graves into his arms and bent over him protectively. Graves shook in his arms as he continued to sob in little hitched breaths. This heat was overwhelming him. While Graves was vulnerable it was up to Newt to be strong and proactive. That was easy when he took care of his creatures. He knew exactly what they needed. But he had never taken care of an omega before. Newt knew couldn’t make the heat end, but now he had some ideas about how to make it more comfortable. Very gently he slid out from under Graves and made his way to the ladder. It was telling that Graves didn’t even try to stop him this time, merely cried a bit harder in the belief that he was being abandoned yet again. He clenched his fists in the bedsheets in anger and frustration.

This time Newt did not exit the case. He popped his head out and startled Tina into scratching her pen across her paper.

“I need to get him home,” he told her urgently. “Can you take my case?”

Tina crumpled her second ruined report with a sigh. “I have to finish this, Newt. I don’t even know where he lives.”

“Back to your place then,” Newt insisted. “Can I use your bathtub?”

Tina hesitated. 

“Please,” Newt whispered. “He feels worse and I just made him cry. I really need to get him cooled down, clean and comfortable.”

“Okay,” Tina was surprised at his words, but she nodded. “I’ll knock on the case when we’re there.”

“Just leave it in your washroom.”

“Okay.”

Newt ducked back into his case. He began to scurry around the workshop in preparation. He gathered some herbs together to make a soothing tea. Graves was a bit more calm now, though still sniffling softly. When Newt glanced over he noticed a wet cloth draped across the man’s forehead. The air shimmered a bit as Dougal appeared. The little creature turned his huge eyes to Newt while still stroking little fingers over Graves’ cheek. 

“Yes, he’s sick,” Newt told the demiguise. “Do you think you can stay with him a bit longer? And can you get him to drink this?”

Newt held out a teacup with the blend of valerian and hops that he sometimes used as a sleep aid. He hoped that it would help soothe Graves enough that he could get some sleep despite the discomfort of his heat. “I need to make the rounds now before I devote the rest of the day and night to him.”

Dougal nodded and carefully took the tea cup in both little hands. Newt had never hurried through feeding time so fast. The creatures looked at him curiously and sniffed at his unusual scent, but overall they were unconcerned over his harried state. He had just returned to his workshop when he heard the rap of Tina’s knuckles on the lid of his case.

“Thank you,” Newt said sincerely as Dougal relinquished his spot beside Graves. He was satisfied to see the empty tea cup set on the floor. Newt crouched by the bed so that he and Graves could be at eye level. Graves regarded him through wet, exhausted eyes. 

“I’m going to help you out of the case,” Newt told him. “I’m going to make you feel better.”

It took some tricky maneuvering but Newt managed to heft Graves onto his feet and half drag him to the ladder. They slowly made their way up. Newt almost started crying himself when he saw that Tina had started the water running in the deep claw footed tub. What a friend! Next time he saw her he might have to throw himself to his knees and kiss her feet in gratitude. He put his hand into the half full tub and was delighted to find that she was running it cold. She had also placed some towels and washing cloths on the wooden chair in the corner. 

“Let’s get this off you,” Newt said as he pulled at Graves’ waistcoat. Graves started to unbutton his shirt, but Newt stopped him. “We’re still keeping some clothes. Let me help you into the tub.”

When he felt the cool water Graves was ready to scramble over the side of the tub to get into it as fast as possible. Newt steadied him with an arm around his waist and forced him to slow down so as not to slip and fall. The water instantly soothed his overheated skin and the ache from his inflamed joints. It was almost too cold but he was so grateful for it that he didn’t care.

“Better now?” Newt asked when Graves was fully submerged, the water swirling around his chest.

“A little,” he grunted. The lust still burned through him, the needy ache, but his arousal was doused by the cold water.

“Let’s get you clean, then.” 

Newt shed his own waistcoat and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled the wooden chair to the side of the tub so he could lean over the edge and reach into the water. There was soap on a dish on the sink. It smelled a bit flowery, but Graves didn’t complain when Newt started lathering it over his neck and shoulders. Newt worked the soap onto both Graves’ shirt and the bits of exposed skin he could reach. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but it would get Graves feeling a bit fresher. 

The white shirt turned transparent as it soaked in the water. It clung to Graves’ very nice chest and shoulders in the most delicious of ways. If this bath were taking place in other circumstances Newt might have consented to a little fun. Instead he made Graves take the soap and wash below the waist. 

“Shall I wash your hair?” 

“Would you?”

“Of course. Close your eyes so no soapy water gets in them.” 

Graves closed his eyes and bent his head as Newt cupped and poured the water over his hair to wet it. Out of its slicked back style Graves’ hair fell every which way. He slowly relaxed as Newt massaged his scalp. It was nice to feel something good. 

Despite having rolled up his sleeves Newt’s shirt was mostly soaked through. Graves was still eager for touch and Newt found himself being pulled further and further into the water. By the time he was finished his stomach was pressed awkwardly against the edge of the tub as Graves hugged his left arm and leaned into his chest. 

With a flick of his wand Newt unstoppered the drain to let the dirty water wash away.

“Are we done?” Graves turned his face into Newt’s neck in disappointment. His skin had cooled somewhat, though he was still flushed and hotter than normal. The cold water gave him something of a reprieve as it countered the burn of the heat.

“Do you want to get out? I thought I’d refill with clean water. Would you like that?”

“Yes.”

As the fresh water poured into the tub Newt extracted himself from Graves’ hold. 

“Don’t go!” Graves pleaded. A bit of guilt crept into Newt’s chest to know that Graves didn’t trust him to stay. He smiled gently at him. 

“I’m not leaving. Just need to get these boots off.” As he spoke he toed off his boots and rolled his socks down his feet. Grave peered over the rim of the tub at him in mounting delight when he realized Newt’s intentions. 

“You’re coming in with me.”

“Yes.” Newt stepped out of his trousers, but like Graves he kept his underwear and shirt on. “Move forward so I can get in behind you.”

They settled a bit awkwardly. There wasn’t a lot of space for two grown men in a bathtub and even though they were cuddled together Newt did not want them getting too intimate. He also didn’t want Graves to get too cozy with certain interested parts of his anatomy.

“You’re too wet and heavy for my lap,” Newt apologized as he pushed Graves off of him. “Sit to the side and pull your knees over here. Rest your head on my shoulder if you want.”

Eventually they found comfortable positions that satisfied them both. They kept the water level lower so that Newt could slouch down and lean his head against the edge of the tub. To Newt it felt a bit cold, but Graves sighed contentedly as it soothed his heat fevered skin. Newt kept his arms around Graves and idly stroked down his back, sometimes cupping water in his hand to pour over his neck and shoulders. He listened as Graves’ breathing relaxed, then slowed to the light breaths of sleep.

He only realized that he had fallen asleep himself when Tina shook his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw her crouched beside the tub, her amused gaze flitted between him and the soundly sleeping man in his arms. From her expression he could tell what a horribly sweet picture they must have made. 

“You’ve been in here for hours,” Tina whispered. “Queenie and I just finished making dinner. Will you join us or should we put some aside for you?”

Newt was hungry, but he felt conflicted about waking Graves from the first peaceful sleep he must have had in days. 

“Either way, you can’t stay here,” Tina seemed to read his indecision. “We’re eventually going to need our bathroom unoccupied.”

“Alright. I may need you to help me get him out of here.” 

As Tina drained the water Newt carefully woke Graves with a hand on his shoulder and some gentle murmuring. 

“Not yet,” Graves turned his face more fully into Newt’s shoulder. The herbal tea was doing its job well and Graves’ body resisted waking up.

“We have to move now. But you can sleep again very soon. Alright? Can you take Tina’s hand? She’s going to help you up.” 

Graves was bleary and still half asleep when Tina hauled him upright. Newt stepped out of the tub quickly so that he could support most of Graves’ weight as they guided him out next. Thank Merlin Newt had kept their clothes on. The white garments were wet and a bit transparent where they clung to skin, but they provided some semblance of modesty. Still, Tina was very deliberately not looking downward.

“Would you mind casting a drying spell?” Newt asked as he started steering Graves to the door. “Thank you,” he added when his clothes suddenly fluffed out around him. Once they were out of the bathroom Tina appeared on Graves’ other side and put his arm around her shoulder. 

“He can lie next to you on the couch if you want to eat now,” she suggested. Newt nodded. As they passed through the kitchen Graves became a little more aware and shrugged Tina off. The sudden weight increase made Newt stumble. He gratefully collapsed onto the couch. Graves landed heavily beside him then slouched against him to continue sleeping, still too relaxed and comfortable to wake fully.

“Here you go, honey,” Queenie suddenly leaned over them with a glass of water and a bright smile. She ran a hand over Mr. Graves’ brow before lifting his head upright so she could tip the glass to his lips. She patiently encouraged him to drink half the water before letting him grumble and turn his head away. Then she placed a damp cloth over his forehead and one around his neck. 

“Charmed to stay cool,” she winked at Newt. 

Meanwhile, Tina pulled two chairs up to the coffee table so that she and her sister could eat with Newt. With one arm wrapped around his patient Newt had to float his plate so that he could hold his fork in his other hand. 

Conversation was quiet. They easily moved through multiple topics, but made sure to keep their voices low. Tina kept glancing at her boss, unable to get over the shock of seeing him like this. Newt was glad her attention was diverted from him. Maybe he should have dressed himself and Graves a bit more appropriately for mixed company, he mused. But he was thankful that his lack of layers at least kept him cool under the onslaught of Graves’ clinging and overheated body. No longer cooled by the water the heat was strengthening again. It was like being hugged by a furnace. Relief won out over embarrassment until Queenie spoke up.

“Don’t worry, Newt sweetie,” she told him seriously, “From what I see neither one of you has anything to be insecure about.” 

And now Newt knew that his face was as red as his hair. Oh, Merlin! White really wasn’t the most opaque of cottons even when dry. He shifted subconsciously, pulling his limbs in and hiding as much of himself behind Graves as he could. Graves sleepily shifted too and draped himself contentedly across Newt’s torso. Newt darted a panicked glance over them both to make sure nothing embarrassingly inappropriate was showing. He nudged Graves’ knees closed just to be sure. 

Tina meanwhile was choking on a forkful of carrots. But that probably wasn’t the only reason her face was flushed crimson.

“Well, I can’t see everything,” Queenie glanced between Tina and Newt, seemingly put-out by their combined scandalized thoughts. “But you can’t deny that they’re both attractive.”

For the rest of dinner Tina refused to look at the couch and its occupants. Queenie had no such qualms. She didn’t blatantly stare, but she also didn’t censor her gaze. 

“Do you need help with the washing up,” Newt asked as he watched his two hosts clear up the plates at the end of the meal. Pinned to the couch as he was there was little assistance he could actually provide, but it felt polite to ask. 

“It’s okay, hon. We’ve got it.” 

They bustled around as Newt considered his next course of action. It was decided for him when Graves whined and spread his legs. Newt glanced down. The omega was clearly aroused again. He felt the wet warmth of slick as Graves ground his hips down and pressed back against Newt’s thigh. Graves’ eyelids fluttered then blinked open. His gaze was clouded, his focus hazy. He was practically drugged on exhaustion and herbal tea, but that didn’t stop the effects of the heat. He whined softly and rubbed the full length of his body against Newt.

“Oh!... Uh... Let’s get you somewhere more private,” Newt stuttered breathlessly. He tried to get off the sofa, but Graves’ propensity for clinging made it difficult. 

“You can use the spare room if you want,” Queenie was suddenly maneuvering Graves with a surprising amount of confidence. It allowed Newt to stand and get his bearings. The spare room had been added using an extension charm and contained two comfy beds that Newt and Jacob had never slept in. It was far easier to lurch through that door than to descend into Newt’s case. With Queenie on one side and Newt on the other they managed to deposit Graves onto one of the beds. 

“Alpha,” he pleaded. He reached out blindly and Newt caught his hand and held it. 

“I’m here,” Newt soothed. “I’m right beside you.”

“Stay this time?” Graves started to tremble as he tentatively moved his hand between his legs. His words were slow, voice breathy and hitched.

“Yes, I’m staying. Just do what you need to and I won’t look. Alright?” Newt automatically stroked Graves’ dark hair off his forehead. Some creatures liked being touched and petted when they were hurt. Graves’ previous behavior put him firmly in this category. He leaned toward Newt. Pleasure and pain warred across his face as he tried to release some of the heat lust that burned through him. Newt was a soothing presence; his alpha scent calming Graves’ omega instincts. When finished Graves curled up again; still tired, still hot, still hurt. 

“We can’t spend all night in the tub, so I’m going to do a cleaning spell. Is that okay?” 

Graves nodded slightly in answer to Newt’s question. Newt muttered the spell quietly. He kept his left hand firmly clasped with Graves’. 

“Let’s go back to sleep,” he suggested. Queenie had placed the charm cooled cloths on the nightstand, so he carefully laid them back over Graves’ forehead and neck. It was a tight fit, but Newt managed to claim one side of the narrow bed. He lay on his back so that Graves could sprawl across his chest and stick his nose in Newt’s neck. It was not the most pleasant of nights. But it was tolerable. They woke every few hours for back rubs or awkward masturbation. 

As the heat subsided Graves became less clingy. Eventually he didn’t even whimper when Newt extracted himself from their small shared bed. It was a relief. How alphas could actually enjoy spending heats with their omegas was beyond Newt’s understanding. Maybe the sex made it worthwhile. 

He was leaning against the headboard of the other twin bed when he heard Graves start to wake. He turned to watch, but didn’t put down his journal or his pen. Graves shifted and sighed as he came out of sleep slowly. He blinked a bit in confusion before he remembered where he was. 

“Mmff,” he said blearily. Newt couldn’t interpret that so he just smiled softly.

“Hello.”

Graves stretched and turned fully to his side so he could regard Newt. His voice was still rough with sleep. “What time is it?”

“Early afternoon.”

“What day?”

“Thursday.”

They stared at each other for an awkward moment. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Graves finally said, voice quiet but sincere. He tried to sit up but then groaned and fell back onto the mattress.

“You’re probably still a bit sore,” Newt put his journal away so he could move to crouch at the side of Graves’ bed. “That heat was merciless on your body.”

“Mercy Lewis, I’m glad it’s over.”

“Me too.”

Graves let out a little huff of laughter. “I don’t remember everything, but I was pretty obnoxious, wasn’t I?”

“Oh yes, very obnoxious,” Newt agreed whole heartedly. Graves expression went from amused to offended. Newt realized that this was one of those situation in which he probably wasn’t supposed to agree so quickly or even agree at all. He hurried to amend his lack of tact. “But I don’t hold that against you, of course. I know you were in pain and miserable. It’s only natural for you to seek what little comfort you could.”

He hesitated, but then ran his fingers through Graves’ hair in what had become familiar gesture. Graves’ expression softened again. The corners of his lips quirked up into a tiny smile. 

“Thank you,” he said again.

“It was... not exactly a pleasure,” Newt smiled back and kept his tone gently teasing this time. “But I’m glad I could help.” 

He pet at Graves’ hair a little longer. They sat companionably until a low rumbling interrupted the quiet. Graves flushed, but Newt only chuckled.

“You haven’t eaten in days, of course you’re hungry. Let’s get you fed.” He held out a hand to help haul Graves out of the bed. The man stumbled on weak legs so Newt kept hold of him until they were sure he could stand on his own. Graves sniffed, then looked down at himself in disgust. He was covered in dried sweat, semen and slick, the odors of which mixed with his and Newt’s scents. It was not the best of smells.

“Ugh, I need to get clean.” 

His stomach rumbled again. He bent forward a bit and hugged an arm around his belly as it contracted with a hunger cramp. Newt had spent the last forty-eight hours studying the minute changes in Percival Graves’ face. His current expression was clearly discomfort bordering on pain. 

“Come on,” Newt pulled Graves to him with an arm around his back. Gingerly they made their way to the door. Once in the hall Newt tried to steer them to the kitchen, but Graves wanted to go in another direction.

“Clean first,” he said.

“Food first,” Newt told him. His role of caretaker wasn’t complete until Graves was out of the apartment and out of Newt’s sight. 

“I can’t... ugh...” Graves plucked at his soiled clothing. He clearly wanted to remove it and was only stopped by the inappropriateness of stripping himself in the hallway of a subordinate’s apartment. 

The heat was over, but keeping Graves comfortable was still important as he recovered from it. Newt decided a compromise was in order. 

“Change first,” he suggested. “Then food, then bath.”

Graves sighed, but nodded. 

“Good. Come back in the bedroom. I’ll grab the spare robe from my case for you to wear.” 

Newt’s spare dressing gown was a lurid green color too eccentric for even his style. Yet, Graves kept his complaints to himself. It was clean and that’s what mattered. They sat at the kitchen table each with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Newt watched in concern as Graves shoveled food into his mouth at a rate that would make him sick.

“Slower,” he said. He reached out to still Graves’ hand. “Chew each bite.”

Graves tried to shake Newt’s hand away but he held firm. With a glare through lowered brows Graves passive aggressively chewed his mouthful of eggs. After he swallowed Newt set his hand free, but kept a careful eye on him.

“I sometimes hand feed my creatures,” Newt warned. “I’ll do the same to you if I must.”

The threat seemed to work because Graves slowed his speed eating considerably. Newt gave him a second helping when he asked and it wasn’t until Graves leant back in contentment that Newt turned his attention to his own plate of eggs. 

Graves propped his chin on his hand with surprisingly bad table manners and stared somewhat balefully at Newt. It made Newt fidget in his chair self-consciously. He stopped eating. He wasn’t all that hungry anyway.

“You don’t actually look that much like Theseus,” Graves mused.

“People do tend to mix us up,” Newt shrugged. 

Graves quirked an eyebrow at that, but made no comment. They sat in silence for a long minute before he cleared his throat self-consciously and continued. “Well, anyway, I apologize for my behavior when we first met. I never meant to force you into nursemaiding me. My only excuse is that I wasn’t thinking very clearly at the time.”

That Graves was not thinking clearly was an understatement in Newt’s opinion. The omega had been practically heat mad. Still, Newt liked being helpful and he had the strong protective tendencies of an alpha, so he probably would have agreed even if he knew what he was getting himself into. He was a bit charmed by the apology simply because it wasn’t needed.

“You didn’t force me into anything,” Newt smiled. “In fact, I was on my way to ask Tina about your recovery.”

Graves blinked. “Why? You’d never even met me.”

“I was heading back to England and I knew Theseus would want an update. The gossip was a bit alarming, but I knew Tina’s information would be reliable.

Graves had paled during Newt’s explanation. “Gossip?”

“Err...” Newt realized he had once again misspoke. This was so much easier with creatures! “It’s probably not true.” 

“What are they saying?”

“Nothing important.”

“What are they saying,” Graves was deadly serious as he leaned across the table and proved how well his interrogation technique worked. Newt tried not to flinch under his piercing gaze. 

“They said you took your clothes off and threw yourself at your alpha aurors,” Newt stuttered awkwardly. “And that you’re getting a bit old to be mated.”

Graves tried to recall the moments of his rescue. He remembered being tired and hurt and in the dark, and then there were lights and his team and there was so much hope and lust and....

“Grindelwald didn’t give me clothes,” he remembered. Then he groaned and put his head in his hands. “But I may have tried to climb into O’Brien’s lap when he knelt to check on my condition.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t hold it against you,” Newt consoled. 

“Suffering Salem, I hate gossip,” Graves sat up and threw his head back in an annoyed gesture. “And I don’t care about being mated so all those gossipers can just put a cork in it.”

“I’m sure many alphas would be glad to mate with you,” Newt blurted without thinking. Graves gave him a sharp look so he quickly gathered the empty plates and turned to put them in the sink. He hunched his shoulders a bit when Graves spoke next.

“Are you one of those alphas, Newt?” 

His voice held no censure or mockery, and he sounded serious. Newt plated the food and faced Graves again. 

“I’ve never much bothered about mating,” he replied honestly. “My work requires a lot of travel and most of my attention. But you... you’re a very interesting omega.”

Graves actually chuckled. “I’ve never bothered about mating either. But if I ever change my mind...” 

“You probably won’t even be able to find me,” Newt smirked. “I usually forget to tell Theseus where I’m going.”

“Well, if you ever change your mind then,” Graves gave him the most genuine of his smiles, “you can always come find me.”

Newt could only see open honesty in the other man’s expression. He considered the offer. Then he nodded. “Alright. But even if I change my mind, you may not change yours.”

“Maybe not. Come find me anyway.”

“Alright.”

They shook hands to seal the deal. It was, overall, a very successful week indeed.


End file.
